


Bucky Barnes: Soft Sculpture by Darkmoore

by darkmoore, Taste_is_Sweet



Series: You Make Me Feel  Like I Am Home Again [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3D Art, Art, Bucky Barnes' Ridiculous Moose Hoodie, Gen, Gift Art, Soft Sculpture, This is not fic but it is so cool I had to share it, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Please note this is not a fic, so don't be disappointed. ♥A while ago, the incredibly kind and amazingly talented artistDarkmooremade me a doll of Bucky Barnes in his moose hoodie! After far too long I am finally sharing it here.





	Bucky Barnes: Soft Sculpture by Darkmoore

  
  
  


This is Bucky in his blue beanie, as mentioned in [Because You Are Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709280). In fact, I wrote the story because darkmoore knitted the adorable beanie for Bucky in the first place. He's wearing two of the bracelets Tony gave him on his left wrist, and a nifty bandana on his right, all made by darkmoore(!).

Next to him is his wooden box of all the treasures he's collected since escaping from Hydra. The red is from bloodstains, which I wrote about in [I've Always Been Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780930). He is so cute. ♥

The picture below is Bucky with his hood up. Aren't the antlers _amazing?_

And then the back of the hoodie, with a moose patch I was able to find online. I especially love the Canadian Mountie-style hat. Because CANADA.

And finally, his box of treasures! Darkmoore actually made those teeny sketchbooks and the other two bracelets, just for verisimilitude!. I especially love the bracelet from McKay, which was given to him in [As Big and Bright as the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707173), and mentioned in [This is the Ghost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616210/chapters/26116866). It's lying over the children's necklace Bucky likes wearing on his left arm when he's not feeling too hot. I really, really love how darkmoore repainted the little orange horse to look like Applejack, which is a callback to one of my personal favorite fics:[Only With the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623505). In case you (likely) haven't read it, the plot involves Bucky growing up best friends with a My Little Pony only he can see. I swear it's one of the angstiest things I've ever written. (It's also really good, I swear!)

You can see the two tin soldiers he got from Steve, as well as a bag of marbles (with a _teeny tiny drawstring bag!_ ) and a ratty old baseball (the marble bag and baseball were also made by darkmoore, because she is awesome). In the box are two subway cards (also handmade), and lots of coins. The pack of letters are a special gift from darkmoore's little daughter, because she wanted to make stuff for Bucky too. I can't even tell you how sweet that was. :DDD 

Darkmoore is a wonderful, wonderful artist, and an even better friend. I can't believe I was so lucky to get this truly fabulous gift from her, and I can't thank her enough. (Though [All the Words You Never Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119923/chapters/32536389) was my humble attempt.) ♥


End file.
